


【DC二代蝙超/撕裂的末日】沉浮 ABO Mpreg

by RUIANY



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Equilibrium (2002), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	【DC二代蝙超/撕裂的末日】沉浮 ABO Mpreg

涉及电影背景：蝙蝠侠/超人所有媒体 撕裂的末日（克里斯蒂安·贝尔饰演电影）该片讲述在某次核战争之后，统治者认为人类的愤怒，嫉妒等感情是引发战争的因素，所以派身怀绝技的教士们去剿灭拥有感情的人类的故事  
警示内容：ABO宇宙 mpreg

“布鲁斯，你要再多点土豆浓汤吗？”

那是一个Omega，从回忆里望去，所有一切都好像蒙上了珍珠般的浮尘。他在发光。

“B R U C E.”嘴唇嘟起，露出里面淡红色唇壁，空气共振发出嗡嗡声，最后收拢到Omega白皙的齿间。这双手掌相对Omega来说大了些，分明的骨节，不带一点茧子的手指向前触碰把手放在餐盘边的布鲁斯，把一碗温暖的浓汤放在自己丈夫边上。

为什么他要这么做？

也许Omega都是这样做的。

我是个成年人，一个alpha，更重要的是一位耶和华教士。我富有逻辑条理，今天我杀了十几个情感犯，烧了数十本画作和书籍，我是一个控制者。FATHER颁布的条例里没有一条是关于如何处理Omega的，他们脆弱，不事生产，需要alpha保护。布鲁斯韦恩是一名耶和华的高级教士，他冷静的基因需要传递，当然，还有他的忠诚。

耶和华教会安排了这一个Omega，干净，没有侍奉过alpha，完全是个雏儿。布鲁斯韦恩原本是领不到这样的“好差事”的，这是个有前科的Omega，他前二十多年都是一位忠诚的基督教徒，在一个封闭落后的地区长大。而布鲁斯韦恩非常忠诚，能够完全的执行教会的任务。

“跪下！”士兵们全副武装，防爆破和信息素暴动的头盔遮住了他们的脸，布鲁斯扫过这群押送自己Omega的兵士，透过头盔查看他们的脸色，无一例外地面无表情，除了其中一个绿眼睛的在皱眉。

大量人的眼睛都嫉妒的、不满的盯着这位高级教士，没有情感，并不代表社会失去了竞争。

“已经将Omega送抵，您需要在观察室里完成标记，克劳德教士会密切关注你们的结合情况。如果有任何情况，请当即击毙。”一份文件被放在面前，布鲁斯签上名字，士兵们把押送进来的Omega扔到这间十几平房间唯一的床上，黑色头发，蓝眼睛，还有一件聊胜于无的薄罩裙。玉米和阳光混合的甜香在Omega躺在床上啜泣，像小兽一样低声哀求的时候盈满房间，“别哭了，如果你表现得好，你可以住到我的公寓里。”韦恩教士脱下长羊毛外套，“你介意我不脱手套吗，我有洁癖。”

“为什么我们需要Omega？我们需要繁殖。波西安让我们保持冷静，剔除嫉妒、犯罪的情愫，没有战争，当我们传达我们的基因，那些充满暴力的会逐渐淘汰，真正完美的完全冷静的人类就会出现。Amen。”

他就在那里，穿着布鲁斯的衬衣，宽大的衣摆垂在Omega的大腿，布鲁斯黑色的教士服被放在床上，先是袖子，折上一折归拢，再理好下摆，整齐的衣服就被叠在Omega的手上，像是注意到alpha的眼神。

他给了他一个微笑。

微笑，SMILE，这代表什么吗？

Omega拿起衣服，走过布鲁斯面前，走到放门边。“你把这一套放在车里，有人把血溅到你衣服上你就可以把它们换下来，带回家再洗。”

这毫无意义，当他回到家，他又换下那一套干净的，Omega就得洗两套衣服。

“好——”

“别动！别动！顺从！顺从！”门被踹开，威慑的烟云从全副武装的士兵枪口中冒出，其中一个抓住了他的Omega，布鲁斯韦恩的Omega。

“住手！站住别动！”就像一台完备的战争机器，布鲁斯从椅子上弹起来抓住了那个人的手腕，向手肘后一折，鲜血喷涌撒在他的领子上，那名士兵被抛在地上。Omega早已从士兵手中逃窜出，双手放在身后，孕育完孩子还没有消下的肉随着Omega丰腴的身体颤抖。

布鲁斯韦恩的Omega最为胆小，高级教士在标记他的后一天立马就把他带到了公寓里，七八年过去了，布鲁斯从未允许这位“被保护人”离开此地，他是很清瘦的，身形虽高挑，在来的第一年却总畏缩的弓背，只有在怀孕和哺乳时在脸上挂起被圈养健康的圆乎乎的脸颊。

从不离身的枪被抽出，两个士兵倒下，高级教士把枪对准拿枪的一位军官，“教士，别开枪，这是合法进入。我们有您妻子的逮捕状，他被指控触犯情感罪。”穿着黑衣的高级教士放下抵着军官喉咙的枪口，回头看向正抱紧双臂努力让丈夫衬衣遮住自己躯体的Omega，他是很传统的一个Omega，布鲁斯说什么，他很少反驳。布鲁斯浅棕色的眼睛映射Omega的形象，他总是冰冷抿着的嘴唇上下动了动，显出不可置信的样子。

“嘿，抓住他！”

Omega冰冷的手放在布鲁斯的后颈和面颊上，浅粉色的唇触上布鲁斯的，温度从这个气喘吁吁的Omega身上传递到冰冷的教士上，“REMMEREBER ME（记住我）”士兵把他押走了，他向布鲁斯伸出手。

“你有家室吗，教士？”

“有的，长官。一儿一女。我儿在修道院中学习，以成为教士为目标。”

“很好。孩子母亲呢？”

“我的配偶在四年前因情感罪遭逮捕并火化了，长官。”

“你执行的？”

“不是，长官…另有其人。”

“你对那件事做何感想？”

“很抱歉，我并不太…完全理解您的意思，长官。”

“你有何感受？”

“一点感觉也没有。”

“真的？你怎么竟然会疏忽了呢？”

冰冷的黑色枪口正横在士兵的面前，布鲁斯回头看向副议会长杜彭，他面无表情，两颊消瘦，头发向后梳整个脸上干净又冷酷：“我…问过自己同样的问题，长官，我不知道。”

“不容许任何小小的过失，教士。我相信你今后会更加提防小心，坦白说教士，有人告诉我你真是大材小用，只要有人触发情感，你几乎能立即察觉。”

“是的，长官。”

冰冷灰色金属的资料夹子被合上，左边是Omega的，右边是alpha的。


End file.
